Percy and Annabeth-A Christmas Special
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: A Christmas morning and Percy gets woken up rather...harshly. Annabeth hates it when it's Christmas morning and she throws up. There are two little devils leaving with them, that's why. (Better than not owe nothing except my characters and the plot.) ENJOY R


The sun rose, shining on a little girl's face. The little girl jumped up on her bed, her little grey eyes shining with excitement. Her wavy blonde hair, a tangled mess, bounced as she jumped on the floor. She ran to her room door and opened it. Quickly she ran to the door besides her's.

"Luke." She squealed. "Let's go wake mommy and daddy."

The little one-year old sat on his bed, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He looked at the window and his hand quickly fell to his side. He turned to look at his older sister and grinned, his sea-green eyes shinning with excitement and a little mischief. He jumped of his bed and ran to his sister. She grabbed his hand and together they ran to their parents room.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" They shouted in excitement.

"Hmm." They hummed.

They ran to their father's side of the bed. Little Luke tugged his father's hair, while his sister pulled his finger.

Their daddy groaned and turned so he could be lying on his back.

The siblings looked at each other.

"Up?" Little Luke suggested.

His sister nodded and helped him on the bed. The little boy stood up and climbed on his daddy's stomach.

"DADDY WAKE UP!" He screamed as he jumped.

His father grabbed him by the waist and doubled over, groaning.

"I'm up." He declared, his voice rough from drowsiness.

He sat the little boy on his lap and help his daughter up.

"Christmas!" They squealed as they pointed to the window.

"Yes, it's Christmas." Their father agreed.

The two little kids jumped off his lap and onto the floor. They each grabbed a hand and pulled. "Presents! Santa!"

Their father laughed.

"Go brush your teeth and wait for mommy and me downstairs." Their father said.

The two little kids squealed in excitement and skipped out of the room with the little girl on her brother's trail, ready to help him brush his teeth.

The father fell back on his bed. His wife turned around and snuggled into his chest.

"Wise girl."

"Hmm."

"We have to get up." He said as he brushed a lock of golden hair off her face.

"No." She moaned.

"If we don't get up the kids are going to come back and jump on both of us."

"No." She moaned again.

"Come on wise girl." He kissed her cheek.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because it's Christmas and they want to open their presents." He replied.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because they are kids." He said as his voice shook with the laughter that he was trying to hold back.

His wife sighed and opened her eyes slowly. Grey met sea-green.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Annabeth, you have to."

She sighed and sat up. She turned her body so that her back would be to her husband. She let her head fall back and sighed tiredly. She stood up and quickly ran to the bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat and threw up.

Her husband stood up as well and went to stand next to her. He grabbed her hair and held it back. His wife coughed and spit. She stood up shakily with the help of her husband.

He kissed her temple. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, It's Christmas morning and I'm throwing up."

"I'll take that as a maybe."

She rolled her eyes and washed her mouth. Her husband followed her example. He grabbed her hand and together they walked into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee, wise girl?" He questioned.

"What do you think, seaweed brain?" She questioned back.

"Take that as a yes." He said.

His wife nodded her head fondly.

Her husband filled two cups with water and put them in the microwave, he turned it on for three minutes. They had found out that he microwave was faster at heating the water than the coffee maker.

The kids came running in.

"Mommy, Daddy, PRESENTS!" They jumped up and down as they pointed to the living room.

Their father picked little Luke and sat him on the counter, then he did the same to his older sister.

"Just wait a minute." He said.

"But-" He kissed their foreheads.

"Please."

"But...okay." They sighed in defeat.

"Thank you."

They smiled and nodded.

The microwave beeped and Percy took out the cups with water and poured it into two different mugs.

As their father prepared the coffee, their mother walked to them.

"Did you washed your teeth?"

"Yes mommy." The chorused.

"Really?"

They nodded.

She positioned her nose over her daughter's mouth. "Blow.

The little girl blew air on her mother's nose.

"Hmm, Minty?"

The girl nodded.

Her mother moved to her little brother and positioned her nose over his mouth. "Blow."

The little boy blew air on his mother's nose.

"Hold on let me think, this one's hard... Strawberries?"

The little boy nodded his head like his life depended on it.

"Good job guys. High five... Low five... kisses on the cheeks." They exchanged kisses.

"Wait, don't I get one?" The father and husband asked.

The kids stood up on the counter and walked side by side and gave their father a peck on each seek.

"Thank you." He sat the mugs down on the counter and helped his kids down.

"Go wait besides the tree." Their mother said.

The kids squealed and ran out of the kitchen. Annabeth sighed happily.

"You know Percy, I am enjoying this peace and tranquility."

Percy nodded in agreement. "No monsters on our trails. We better shut up before we jinx it."

Annabeth laughed. "You're right."

He smiled softly. "I almost forgot." He crouched down and kissed his wife swollen belly. "Morning to you too, baby."

He stood back up. Annabeth smiled and kissed him.

Percy grabbed a mug and gave it to Annabeth.

"Thank you." She said.

"Welcome." He grabbed the other mug and walked out the kitchen with his wife next to him.

"Can we open them now?" The little girl asked.

"Not yet, Fawn-"

"Why?!" The kids whined.

"Because you have to separate each gift first." Their mother said.

"Are we going to play a game?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

The kids squealed. They grabbed a present and gave it to either their mother or father so they could read the label. After a couple of minutes Fawn had two stacks of presents and so did Luke.

"Okay, whoever unwrap all of their gifts first gets the extra gift from grandma."

The kids gasped and grabbed a present.

"In your marks, get set, go!" Percy said.

The kids started clawing at the paper.

"You know, Fawn is pretty smart for her age." Annabeth stated.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"She grabbed one of my college books and read half a page in an hour."

Percy laughed. "It's not surprising really. You are her mom after all and Athena is her grandma."

She sighed and rubbed her belly. "I know."

"What about Luke?"

"He doesn't seem to have any interest in reading whatsoever." She said. "Look's like he'll be more like you."

"Hope not." Percy snorted. "It'll be like a curse for the poor kid."

Annabeth laughed. "Give yourself a break Percy, you made it into college after all."

"Yeah, but still."

Annabeth ruffled Percy's forever messy black hair.

They turned to look back at the kids. So far Luke was winning.

Fawn unwrapped another gift and smiled.

"Look daddy, it's a book."

"Yuck." Luke murmured.

"That's one fine-looking book." Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

The book was one of those baby books with more pictures than words.

"Seems like we are stuck reading bedtime stories now." Annabeth said.

"What are you talking about, I always tell them a story before they go to sleep." Percy huffed.

"Well seems like you are going to be reading now." Annabeth said.

Fawn went back to unwrapping her gifts.

"I don't think my Dyslexia will let me." Percy said.

"You'll have to try."

"Ugh." He whined. "You're better at reading books even with your Dyslexia, why don't you do it."

"Because." She shrugged.

"Because what."

"Just because."

Percy sighed and gave up. He knew there was no way to win an argument with Annabeth so he turned his attention back to his kids.

Luke and Fawn were on their last present. So far it was tie. Whoever took of the last piece of paper off the gift won.

He didn't know if Fawn and Luke were sore losers but he rather not find out. His mother did leave two gifts for each of them after all. He just hoped the results were to close for the little kids to tell who was the real winner.

"I win." Luke squealed at the same time that Fawn took the last piece of paper from her gift.

Percy grabbed Luke and sat him on his lap. "Not really buddy."

Luke tilted his head.

"It was a tie, you both won."

Fawn and Luke smiled.

"You guys stay here while I go get your prizes."

The kids stood up and started bouncing on the balls of their feet.

A few moments later, their father came back with two gifts in each hand.

"Luke, what's the rule?" Percy asked.

"Ladies First?" He guessed.

Percy nodded and gave Fawn her two gifts. She quickly opened it and squealed when she saw it was a Barbie. She carefully put it down next to her other gifts.

She opened the other gift and jumped up and down. "It's my little Pony." She squealed.

"Yay." Percy and Annabeth cheered with her.

"Give these to your brother." Percy said as he gave Luke's gift to Fawn.

"Thank you." He said as he took them from Fawn.

He sat down and put a gift between his legs and started opening the other one.

"Look, it's a hot-wheels." He gasped.

"Open the other one." Annabeth said.

Luke sat the box with the little toy car down and grabbed the other one. He quickly got rid of the wrapping paper and held up a water gun for his parents and sister to see.

"It's a gun." He gasped.

"Water gun." Annabeth corrected.

"Can I play with it?" He asked.

"Not today buddy," Percy said. "It's to cold to get wet."

"Can I play with it when it's warmer?"

"Yes Luke."

"Yay."

"Why don't you guys play with your toys?" Annabeth suggested.

"Okay mommy." The kids agreed and sat down. They each grabbed on of their toys and started playing with it.

Annabeth and Percy stood.

"Go rest wise girl, I'll make breakfast." Percy said.

"Are you sure." She asked.

He nodded and kissed her.

"Thanks Perce."

"Anything for you wise girl." He kissed her temple. "And for you." He kissed her swollen belly.

"We have to start thinking of names Percy." She said.

"I've been on that ever since we found out the gender." He said.

"And."

"I have nothing so far."

She smiled."Let me know when you can think of one."

"Will do." And with that, Annabeth climbed up the stairs and Percy went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

_'Where's the blue food coloring?' _He thought.


End file.
